Ngidam Seblak
by Suga's kumamon
Summary: [OneShot!] Hoseok yang repot-repot mondar-mandir Korea - Indonesia hanya untuk membelikan Seblak buat Taehyung yang sedang ngidam. duhh... merepotkan saja. [Warn : cerita sedikit aneh!] [HopeV / VHope! Top!Hoseok Bottom!Taehyung, BL, MPreg!, BTS Fanfiction]


_**Ngidam Seblak**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HopeV**_

 _ **JHope!Seme Taehyung!Uke**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Story by _**Suga's Kumamon**_

All cast hanya milik Tuhan, orangtua, dan BigHit Ent. saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan cerita.

.

.

.

.

Warning :

Typo dimana-mana! Yaoi! Boys Love! Mpreg! Don't be a silent reader! Review juseyo

.

.

.

.

(hope you can) enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dihari minggu, hari yang biasa dimanfaatkan oleh semua orang yang beraktivitas di luar rumah selama enam hari penuh untuk beristirahat, tidur nyaman seharian, menonton tv, mandi sore, makan atau main game.

Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk Jung Hoseok, di pagi hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur lebih lama karena istri tercintanya sedang merengek padanya sambil mengguncang tubuhnya dengan brutal.

"hyung~ hosiki hyung~ bangun~" rengek taehyung pada suaminya yang masih tidur, bukannya bangun hoseok malah mengambil guling dan mendekapnya dengan sedikit menutupi kepalanya dengan guling.

Melihat itu taehyung jadi geram, ia sudah lima menit membangunkan hoseok tapi tidak bangun-bangun juga. Sebuah ide jahil melintas dipikiran taehyung

"AAAA... SAKIT SAKIT... TAEHYUNG-A LEPAS... IYA IYA AKU BANGUN INI" teriak hoseok yang kesakitan karena rambutnya dijambak oleh taehyung. hoseok langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena jambakan taehyung. ughh sakit, men.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga hyung" ucap taehyung sebal

"huuhh.. ada apa sih tae? Ini kan hari minggu, aku ingin istirahat tau"

"hyung! Aku tuh lagi hamil dan kau malah enak-enakkan tidur" ucap taehyung emosi

Ya istri dari Jung Hoseok ini tengah hamil muda usia kandungannya masih 3 bulan dan taehyung sedang gencar-gencarnya menyiksa hoseok dengan ngidamnya

"iya iya... maafkan aku, nde. Lalu ada apa istri cantikku ini membangunkanku?" tanya hoseok lembut, ia tidak ingin istri cantiknya ini sampai marah nantinya.

"hyung, belikan aku ini dong" kata taehyung yang menunjukkan handphonenya kepada hoseok

"itu makanan apa tae?" tanya hoseok bingung

"eoh? Ini... hmm sunblok... sublak... sablak... ahhh seblak hyung" ucap taehyung yang kesusahan mengucapkan nama makanannya.

"seblak? Makanan apa itu tae? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya" bingung hoseok

"aku juga belum pernah mendengarnya hyung, tapi kelihatannya enak. Belikan ya?" jelas taehyung

"coba sini aku lihat lagi fotonya" ucap hoseok yang meminta handphone taehyung dan taehyung pun memberikan handphonenya pada hoseok

"ini seperti kimchi. Apa yang kau maksud itu kimchi tae?" tanya hoseok memastikan

"ihhh hyung itu bukan kimchi, itu seblak. Dan itu makanan indonesia hyung bukan korea!" geram taehyung

"mwo? Indonesia?" tanya hoseok dan taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"jadi... kau menyuruhku mencari makanan ini ke indonesia?" tanya hoseok memastikan dan taehyung sekali lagi hanya mengangguk.

"aaahhh taehyung-a, apa kau gila? Kau menyuruhku ke indonesia untuk membeli itu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu tempat yang menjual itu. Indonesia luas taehyung" hoseok frustasi, masa iya ia harus berkeliling indonesia untuk mencari seblak?

"aku menginginkannya hyung. Kau tak mau membelikannya untukku? Aku sedang hamil hyung" tanya taehyung melas

"tapi indonesia luas taehyung, kau ganti saja ya ngidamnya?" tawar hoseok.

Taehyung langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih, matanya sudah sedikit berlinang dan siap mengeluarkan air matanya. Hoseok yang melihat perubahan wajah taehyung langsung gelagapan.

"tae.. sayang.. jangan nangis dong.. iya deh aku beliin seblaknya, tapi jangan nangis. Aku gak bisa lihat kamu nangis sayang" ucap hoseok yang mendekap taehyung

"kau ingin membelikannya kan hyung hikss?" tanya taehyung yang sudah menangis

"ssttt sssttt iya iya aku belikan, sudah ya jangan nangis" ucap hoseok menenangkan

Sepertinya hoseok harus mengalah kali ini, ia harus menuruti permintaan istrinya yang sedang hamil ini. setidaknya ia tidak disuruh pergi sekarangkan? Bisa berabe hoseok, mana ia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana tu makanan. Indonesia luas bung.

"hari ini kau harus pergi ke indonesia nya hyung. Aku tidak mau tahu" ucap taehyung melepaskan pelukkannya

Duhhh ekspetasinya hoseok salah, istrinya malah menyuruhnya pergi sekarang. Sabar hoseok sabar, untung ia sayang sama taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini hoseok sedang di bandara incheon sedang menunggu pesawat yang akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Ngomong-ngomong taehyung tidak mengantarnya karena ia larang tadi. Hoseok sedang mengotak-atik handphonenya untuk mencari informasi di kota mana seblak yang enak dijual. Sudah lima menit ia mencari dan ketemu. Ternyata ada di bandung, hmm okelah ia akan ke bandung setelah sampai di indonesia nanti

"hahhh demi istri dan anak" ucap hoseok menghela nafas, ia memasukkan kembali handphonenya.

 **-SKIP TIME-**

Setelah menempuh jarak +/- 7 jam, hoseok akhirnya sampai juga di indonesia. Ia pun keluar dari Bandara Soekarno-Hatta untuk mencari taksi.

"permisi pak, bisakah Anda mengantarkan saya ke bandung?" tanya hoseok pada supir taksi didepannya (anggap aja hoseok ngomong bahasa inggris ya..)

"bisa tuan bisa. Silahkan masuk" ucap sang supir, hoseok pun langsung memasuki taksi. Disini hoseok tidak membawa barang apapun, ia ke indonesia hanya ingin membelikan taehyung seblak dan ia akan langsung pulang karena taehyung menyuruhnya langsung pulang setelah dapat makanannya

Saat di perjalan hoseok hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan yang disajikan. _"hmm ternyata indonesia bagus juga ya, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak taehyung bulan madu kesini ahh"_ ucap hoseok dalam hati

"maaf pak, apakah Anda tahu tempat yang menjual seblak yang enak di bandung?" tanya hoseok pada sang supir yang sedang fokus menyetir

"seblak? Anda sedang mencari seblak tuan? Hmm saya tahu tempat yang menjual seblak yang paling enak di bandung, kebetulan di bandung adalah tempat seblak berasal" terang sang supir, mendengar itu mata hoseok berbinar, setidaknya ia tidak salah tujuankan?

"saya sedang menuruti keinginan istri saya yang sedang hamil, pak. Ia ingin seblak. Entah ia tahu darimana makanan itu, dan ia menyuruh saya untuk ke indonesia hari ini juga" terang hoseok yang setengah curhat

"hm? Istri Anda mengidam seblak tuan? Wow orang asing aja tahu seblak ya haha.. ngomong-ngomong Anda dari mana tuan?"

"saya dari Korea, pak. Ahh tolong antarkan saya ke tempat seblak yang Anda bilang tadi ya pak"

"aaa korea... baiklah tuan, saya akan mengantarkan Anda"

 **-SKIP-**

"disini tuan tempat yang saya maksudkan" ucap sang supir, mereka telah sampai ngomong-ngomong

"ahh baiklah, saya akan turun sebentar. Bapak tunggu disini ya" ucap hoseok yang langsung turun dari taksi setelah mendapat jawaban dari supirnya

Setelah mendapatkan seblaknya hoseok menaiki taksi kembali, ia membeli 2 bungkus seblak ngomong-ngomong. Ia ingin mencobanya juga makannya ia membeli dua

"baiklah pak, antarkan saya ke bandara lagi ya" ucap hoseok yang sudah duduk kembali di dalam taksi

"Anda tidak berlibur dulu di sini?" tanya si supir kepo

"tidak pak. Saya ke Indonesia hanya ingin mencari ini untuk istri saya bukan untuk liburan. Mungkin lain kali saya berlibur ke sini"

"ahh begitu... baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di bandara hoseok langsung memesan tiket ke korea yang tercepat untuk hari ini dan ia mendapatkan penerbangan dini hari sekitar pukul 01.00 waktu indonesia. Waktu tempuh yang memakan waktu sekitar +/- 7 jam kemungkinan hoseok akan sampai korea pukul 10.00 AM waktu korea. Hahhh... perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan.

 **-SKIP TIME-**

Di Korea...

Hoseok telah tiba di rumahnya, ia menenteng bingkisan yang berisi seblak itu. Ia tidak sabar menunjukkan seblak yang sudah ia beli dengan susah payah kepada istri tercintanya, mengingat taehyung yang bakal senang dengan ini hoseok pun tersenyum dengan gembira

 _Cklek!_

"taehyungieee... aku pulanggggg..." teriak hoseok saat sudah memasuki rumahnya. Taehyung yang sedang berada di kamar pun keluar setelah mendengar teriakkan dari suaminya

"hyungggggg... kau sudah pulang? Mana seblak-ku?" tanya taehyung to the point

"aaahhh.. kau ini, bukannya menanyakan kabar suamimu dulu malah langsung menanyakan makanannya" ucap hoseok cemberut

"hehe.. aku bercanda hyung. Apa kau lelah hyung? Terimakasih ya sudah mau memenuhi permintaanku" ucap taehyung lembut sambil tersenyum dengan ia yang mengusap sayang lengan hoseok. Hoseok yang melihatnya menjadi tersenyum dan ia menggusak rambut taehyung sayang

"nde,, aku lelah sekali. Tapi lelahku hilang setelah melihatmu yang sedang tersenyum seperti ini" ucapan hoseok membuat taehyung merona, taehyung pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona di wajahnya

"ahh iya, ini seblaknya. Semoga kau suka ya" kata hoseok yang memberikan bungkusannya kepada taehyung

"kau beli dua hyung?" tanya taehyung yang melihat ada dua bungkusan seblak

"aku ingin mencobanya juga hehe"

"baiklah, kajja kita buka" ajak taehyung yang menggandeng tangan hoseok menuju ke dapur

Setelah dibuka, mereka menyicipi seblak buatan indonesia itu

"wahh... ini enak hyung. Kau beli dimana?" tanya taehyung berbinar setelah mencoba seblaknya

"aku mencarinya ke bandung tae, kau menyukainya?" tanya hoseok

"nde, aku menyukainya. Kapan-kapan kau belikan aku seblak lagi ya hyung"

"eoh? Andwae. Aku tidak mau bolak-balik Indonesia-Korea hanya untuk membeli seblak saja. Itu sangat melelahkan taehyung" protes hoseok

"kalau begitu kita pindah saja ke indonesia jadi aku bisa makan seblak sepuasnya" ucap taehyung

"tidak tidak... itu tidak mungkin taehyung, kau ingin pindah negara hanya ingin memakan seblak?" tanya hoseok heran dan taehyung hanya mengangguk

"aishhh kau kenapa sih hyung selalu tidak menyetujui permintaanku. Pokoknya kau harus sering-sering ke indonesia untuk membelikanku seblak atau kau tidak mendapatkan jatah dariku!" ucap taehyung final yang meninggalkan hoseok dengan membawa seblaknya menuju kamar

"ya! Taehyung, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku... ya! Taehyung-a!" teriak hoseok memanggil taehyung, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh taehyung

Hoseok menyerah, ia kembali duduk dan menatap seblak itu dengan kesal

"semua ini gara-gara kau!... aish kenapa jadi begini. Aaahhh taehyung-a... kau membuatku frustasiiiii..." teriak hoseok

Taehyung yang mendengar teriakkan frustasi hoseok hanya bisa tertawa di kamarnya sambil masih memakan seblaknya

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ps : maaf kalo ada kesalahan perbadaan waktunya, aku bingung hehe**

 **pss : ceritanya aneh ya? haha mianhe**

 **Review nya ya kalo kalian sudah membaca** **J** **\bow/**


End file.
